


Against the Cold

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes gets caught in the rain on his way back from visiting another local beekeeper. Watson takes care of him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Against the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yogaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogaduck/gifts).



As the rain lashed down, I stood at the window of our cottage, straining to see any sign of an approaching figure through the torrent. Holmes had been out all day, visiting another local beekeeper. He was always keen to gain and share knowledge, and they had planned to spend the day in discussion and experimentation. 

I too had taken advantage of having the day to myself. I had spent several hours in the garden in the morning, weeding and planting. Showers of rain had begun after lunch, so I had elected to spend the afternoon indoors, catching up on some recent medical publications. The rain had become heavy in the last half hour, and I only hoped that my darling had delayed the walk home until after it stopped. 

Then I saw him. He emerged through the downpour, reaching our garden gate. I went to the door to greet him as he came in. He was drenched and beginning to shiver. I immediately set about removing his sodden outer garments. 

“Hello, darling,” he said, a little weakly. 

My hand brushed against his forehead as I removed his hat. “My love, you’re freezing,” I said. “Why on earth didn’t you wait until the rain had eased off before coming home?” 

“I was already out when it began,” he explained in an apologetic tone. “I was taking the longer route home.” 

“My poor darling,” I murmured. I took his hand. “Come on, I’ll run you a bath.” 

He let me lead him up the stairs and into the bathroom. While I ran the water, he stripped off his wet clothes. The bath was soon full, and he sank into the hot water with a sigh of relief. 

I smiled. “Is that better, love?” I asked. 

“Much better,” he replied. “Thank you, John.” 

I knelt down beside the bath. “Why don’t you tell me about your day?” 

He reached up and took my hand, stroking my fingers lightly. “It was most informative,” he said. “He has some fascinating theories on the ways in which bees communicate.” 

He talked on happily, telling me about their discussions and experiments. It was wonderful, as always, to listen to him talk in so animated a way. 

“Tell me about your day,” he said when he had finished. 

“It was quiet,” I replied. “I did some gardening this morning, and I’ve been catching up with my medical journals in the afternoon.” 

He smiled. “An ideal day for you, then,” he observed. 

“I could certainly do with more of that peace and quiet,” I teased him. “Would you like me to wash your hair for you?” 

He nodded. “That would be lovely, darling.” 

I lathered his hair with the shampoo, gently massaging his scalp. He sighed at this, his eyes drifting closed. When I had finished, I carefully scooped water over his head to wash out the shampoo, taking care not to get any in his eyes. When this was done, he relaxed back against the end of the bath and I rose to my feet to leave. 

“I’m going to go and sort out supper while you finish off,” I said. 

He smiled. “Thank you. I won’t be long.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

By the time I had finished preparing the supper, he had come downstairs. He was wearing long pyjamas and his dressing gown, and he looked very cosy. We ate, then cuddled up on the settee with mugs of tea. He was feeling tired after his long day, so I read to him for a while. 

Not long after we had finished our tea, I could feel that he was leaning against me more heavily. I turned my eyes to him and saw that he had fallen asleep. 

I gave him a gentle tap. “Come on, my love,” I said softly. “Time for bed.” 

He nodded and shifted upright. “Alright,” he said. “I think that a lie in may also be called for.” 

I chuckled as I took his hand and we headed for the stairs. “I think that would be lovely.” 

After I had changed into my pyjamas and we had brushed our teeth, we settled into bed together. I held my darling close, and he looped an arm around my waist. 

“Thank you for looking after me,” he murmured. “I love you.” 

I kissed him softly, then murmured back, “I love you too. I only wish you would look after yourself a little better.” 

He laughed and nodded before closing his eyes and snuggling closer. I brushed a kiss to his temple before closing my eyes too.


End file.
